Harpy
by Quirky Del
Summary: One Shot...'You must be mistaken'. It's all that I thought to say, but I knew that she wasn't. She was a harpy waiting to swoop down and break me.


"You must be mistaken."

I wouldn't let myself flinch under the woman-turned-harpy's unwavering stare.

"It couldn't have been him."

Every word that I spoke in his defense seemed to add another block to this horrible woman's wall of deprecation.

"It couldn't have been him that you saw yesterday. He went to Manhattan for a few days to talk with Jack. He's not coming back until this afternoon."

An evil glint gleamed from the girl's dark eyes standing across of me.

"Besides, lots of guys wear coloured suspenders, and he's not the only man that carries a cane."

Now I received a nod of false concern.

"Anyway, I would know if he was still here in Brooklyn."

She gave me a degrading smile.

That was it.

"Oh, you can just wipe that ridiculously fake sympathetic look off your face."

Her facade faltered and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You couldn't wait, could you? You must have been so excited last night. You probably sat up, too happy to sleep...just imaging today when you could bring this bad news to me. Right?"

She merely quirked a brow at me before smacking on another fake face of understanding. She patronizingly patted my arm.

"Well, you can stop with this act."

Now mock innocence adorned her betraying face.

"Oh, and guess what? I hate to break it to you, but I already knew."

Her evil giddiness faltered and disappointed confusion filled it's void.

"No, I never asked him about it. To be honest I didn't want to know. I was afraid of the answer that he would give."

I knew that my voice was cracking and I _hated_ the fact that she suddenly looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. I laughed mirthlessly.

"You know I'm not going to leave him." I told her triumphantly.

She gave me an incredulous look. She averted her gaze and her elation was fading more and more as she realized that she wasn't the first to bring me this news.

"I'm not a fool." Then I laughed at myself. "Well, I guess I am a fool. But of course I knew that he was developing an 'extra-curricular' love life."

Her gawking expression was almost comical - almost.

"You know, after he wouldn't be around for a day or two, his touch would be a little different. His kiss would be more intense. His eyes were brighter. And I just knew." I didn't know why I was telling her all of this. It's like a flood gate opened up and I couldn't stop it.

She was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. It was obvious she wanted to leave now that she didn't get what she came for.

"So, until he tells me that he's with other women, I'll pretend that I don't know. Maybe it won't be so bad, you know? Maybe he'll just stop one day and it won't ever have to come up."

She was silent.

"And you don't win. You didn't break me." I did feel completely shattered, but I wasn't going to show that to her.

She skulked away without another word. After she was out of the line of sight, I found my legs give way and I collapsed in a heap on the side of the road. I felt fractured and I just wanted to sink away into the Brooklyn dirt. My mind too tired and my heart too sore. I don't know how long I remained there, melting in with the landscape.

"Heya," a warm voice greeted down.

I looked up and found myself staring back into those gorgeous blue eyes that I have grown to love. He reached down his hand and I shakily let him help me up.

"Whaddya doin' down dere?" he laughed, enveloping me in his arms.

"Oh, just taking a rest."

He chuckled and smoothed my hair with his long fingers.

"Did you have a good time with Jack in Manhattan?" I asked breathlessly, with my face remaining pressed into his chest.

His rhythmic stroking of my hair ceased for the briefest of moments before he immediately took it up again. "Yeah, baby, it was fine. Ya know Jacky Boy; he usually listens to reason."

He put his hand to the back of my head and tilted it up gently to face him.

His touch was different. His kiss was intense. His eyes were bright.

And I just knew; I knew that he really hadn't left Brooklyn. I knew that he really wasn't with Jack.

I knew that he was cheating on me – again.

But did I say anything?

No, of course not.

I was a coward.

I didn't want to beseech him for an answer...the truth is I already knew.

I wish that I didn't.

I snapped my attention back to his shining face.

"Everthin' alright?"

I swallowed my pride...again.

"Of course." I beamed up at him and he gazed at me. His eyes the brightest I had ever seen them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you guys think? I know, it's rather depressing. The poor girl needs to develop a backbone... :( Can you tell that I've been listening to the soundtrack of Tell Me On a Sunday? Heehee. Take That Look Off Your Face inspired this; I know, my strangeness knows no bounds.**

**Hey, you should review now.**

**Oh, wait, you should review...now.**

**How about...now? **


End file.
